A circuit breaker of this type is described, for example, in French patent application number 88 03 803, filed Mar. 23, 1988.
An object of the present invention is to provide a circuit breaker of the above-mentioned type which, while retaining its qualities of requiring little drive energy on opening, associated with excellent efficiency in arc blasting, also requires little drive energy on closing and is provided with means for preventing untimely breakdown and arc striking inside the circuit breaking chamber.